In the eye of the viewfinder
by Airgid-chead
Summary: Twenty-one-year-old Ritsuka works as a photographer. Sometimes, he does a scoop for the police with his friend, Keita, despite his fighter's protests. One day, they get the scoop of their lives: nailing the most dangerous yakuza in Japan.
1. The Scoop of our Lives

Disclaimer: I do not own _Loveless_.

...

**In the eye of the viewfinder**

...

Ritsuka was just putting his camera away, ready to head home, when his mobile went off with a violent vibration. He swiftly caught the phone before it could fall from his desk.

- Yes?

- Hey Aoyagi, it's Keita – came a muffled reply.

Ritsuka's brows furrowed at his colleague's tone.

- Is everything alright? I'm just going…

- Home? Come on, listen – Keita sounded extremely impatient and at the same time, oddly thrilled – I need you here, screw your work hours. I've found the scoop of our lives.

Despite his best intentions of leaving, Ritsuka's interest was picked. He quickly opened a browser, ready to google any information he may need.

- Shoot.

- Oh yes, it's a shot – Keita giggled with excitement – One word: Iskandar.

Ristuka's eyes widened.

- No fucking way – his colleague must be pulling his leg. Seriously, the most dangerous man in Tokyo? Or, probably, the entire Eastern Asia?

- It's him – Keita insisted, obviously high with the sole prospect of nailing the guy – Satō called me. They have a girl, some gangster's former girlfriend…

- Wait. Where are you? – Ritsuka was already running to the door.

Keita chuckled.

- Meet you at McDonald's at the corner in ten minutes.

...

Ritsuka practically all but run to the McDonald's, dashing inside like a madman, avoiding hitting a small boy by a mere inch. He spotted Keita in a lonely table in a corner. A good place to discuss a police scoop.

- So? – Ritsuka didn't waste any time for greetings – What have you got?

Keita smiled smugly.

- He finally made a mistake – he chuckled – No one's perfect, not even the great Iskandar. He let too much info about his plans out, one of his dogs heard and stupidly repeated everything to his girlfriend after getting drunk. She may hang out with thugs, but she's not a complete idiot. She reported everything to the police… Iskandar clearly lowered his normally impressive guard…

- Ok, I don't need you to rant how brilliant the guy is – Ritsuka huffed – What did she tell them?

Keita pouted, unhappy with having his dramatic speech interrupted.

- Right, right, Mister Fact. He told her everything he knew about a meeting between Iskandar and a Russian mafia leader. They're planning to finalise a recent gun smuggling. Today, at the docks.

- The docks? – Ritsuka arched a brow – How ordinary. I thought Iskandar hated ordinary.

Keita shrugged, amused.

- Who knows, maybe it was the Russian who chose the place? It's a far cry from Iskandar's usual hotels and casinos. The guy has balls, though, doing all his shitty business in public places like that. And some serious cash – he whistled, giving his cheap watch a spiteful glance.

Ritsuka rolled his eyes.

- He probably has more money than the emperor, of course he can afford losing millions in casinos. The goal is to cut off his supplies and catch him. He has more blood on his hands than a butcher's.

- Come on, Aoyagi, don't tell me you wouldn't want his money – Keita elbowed his colleague playfully, eliciting a grunt from Ritsuka.

- His money's dirty. Keita, we help the police arrest people like Iskandar, not daydream about their filthy cash – he snapped, even though he recognised Keita was only kidding.

- Gods, your morals are awe-inspiring – Keita smiled, shaking his light brown hair – You should have become a lawyer.

- Lawyers tend to have surprisingly feeble morality – Ritsuka scowled only half playfully, since his older brother was a lawyer as far as he knew. And Seimei never had *any* morals, not even feeble ones.

- That's why we're bringing down the most corrupted ones – Keita winked, not picking up Ritsuka's sour expression. Aoyagi was quite righteously afraid of having to produce evidence against his own brother one day – Ok, enough of that – his face turned serious – The question is, are you going with me? It can be dangerous. Life-threatening.

Ritsuka grinned.

- Oh Gods, I'm coming.

...

Soon, they arrived at the police station where D.I. Satō was expecting them, smoking a thick cigarette.

- Aoyagi, Yamada, finally – he motioned that they should sit down in front of his desk – It's about Iskandar, I presume?

- Yes, of course – Ritsuka quickly confirmed, his eyes gleaming with anticipation – What have you got for your faithful photographers, Detective Inspector?

Satō smiled even though he was giving them a stern look.

- It's no game, boys. The man's dangerous, but I guess you already know that.

They both nodded gravely.

- Right. So, information – D.I. took a case out of a drawer – Quick briefing: Iskandar appeared on the stage about three years ago and no one has learnt his true identity since then. He made a spectacular entrance, finishing off the head of Inagawa-kai and taking his place without much protests from the clans, therefore he may have some connection with the family. Generally accepted in Tokyo, he made several pacts with the clans from all over Japan, gaining more influence than anyone before him in a record time. No one has questioned or threatened his position as far as we know, except for a small accident a month after he took control over Tokyo. Aside from some minor acts of violence, he seems to prefer a more subtle and sophisticated form of governing his turfs, forming alliances and treaties rather than shedding blood. However, he makes sure of gradually taking all the power from its current bearers, leaving only an illusion of the former deal.

He said nothing that was new to Ritsuka or Keita, but they waited more or less patiently for the end of his "briefing", knowing well enough that once D.I. Satō chose to do something, he would finish it no matter what.

- No one knows how he looks like, apart from the fact that his hair is black, which is hardly helpful. We do know, however, that he doesn't generally trust his people, that's why his persona is such a great mystery even to his employees. There are rumours about him having his right hand man, who usually leads all of Iskandar's political and more barbaric activities. That man is believed to be extraordinarily brilliant and at the same time, cruel and devious. I have a feeling that he's the one you should be more wary of, as there are signs he's far more dangerous than his employer.

Ritsuka pressed his lips into a line.

- If that's so – he started hesitatingly – Then why hasn't he got rid of Iskandar?

- He's either waiting for the right moment or already has more power than people believe. He may be pulling the strings from behind a curtain.

- Then – Keita sounded thrilled yet again – It is possible than he's the main player, isn't it? That Iskandar is only his puppet?

Detective Inspector Satō nodded, albeit very curtly.

- It's possible, but there's no proof. Anyway, you need to collect some evidence tonight and I beg you, be careful. Whoever is the mastermind here, no one is going to leave you two alive should they find you at the docks. Please, don't let them spot you – Satō sighed, his paternal feelings towards the young photographs clear.

The said photographs were far too keen on getting "the scoop of their lives" to give him any thought.

...

- Shouldn't you call your boyfriend or something? – Keita suggested shyly after they left the station – Isn't he going to worry if you don't turn up at your place till morning?

Ritsuka inwardly cursed. He had truly forgotten about informing Soubi about the scoop. However, his fighter had made it quite clear he hadn't wished Ritsuka anywhere near yakuza or corrupted politics. Right, as if Ritsuka was going to be content with taking photos of still nature or at weddings. Besides, Soubi had little power over him, no matter how worried he appeared to be. Really, the guy used to pull off far more stupid stunts like going to a scoop. Fighting deadly opponents alone, for example, used to be his forte. Ironically speaking.

- Sure, I'm going to give him a word – Ritsuka smiled at Keita, indicating he should give him some space for a moment.

As soon as Keita waltzed off to find something to drink, Ritsuka fished out his mobile and dialled a number.

One, two…

On the third ring, Soubi answered. He always did that.

- Ritsuka? Are you coming home soon? – his baritone was hopeful.

Ritsuka hated to crush that hope.

- I'm sorry, I can't. The guy from work got ill and he was to take photos at a wedding tonight. Matsuda-san said I'm the replacement – he tried to sound sad and disappointed, even though his heart was beating furiously with excitement. He had to lie, for Soubi's sake – I'm so sorry, I know we've been planning this evening for ages, but we need money and they'll pay me quite handsomely… - Well, the scoop was going to bring him more money than a year of hard working, so that was true – We may be able to finally take care of those leaking pipes…

- It's alright – Soubi didn't sound alright – I understand. You have to do that and you're right about the pipes, they're becoming quite troublesome. We don't need to use a bath to take a bath anymore… - he chuckled and Ritsuka's heart warmed up. His fighter was a wonderful person, so understanding and soft and…

- Thank you – he whispered, suddenly embarrassed with getting so emotional during a simple call – I'll make it up to you – he promised, his cheeks reddening.

- You don't have to. Just have fun at the wedding – he could hear Soubi's smile – And Ritsuka, are you blushing?

- No – he denied, blushing even more furiously – Good night. Stupid Soubi – he added with affection, disconnecting.

...

Ritsuka and Keita arrived at the docks just as the meeting was to begin. They decided it's the safest option, as bodyguards had a nasty habit of checking out the place for any uninvited guests and other party's surprises before such meetings were to start.

The photographers managed to sneak in and find a good hideout, with a view of the docks complete with warehouses, the only road leading to the meeting's place as well as of a part of a background. Fleeing was also quite easy from this particular spot.

They were both staring ahead, camera clutched in their hands, waiting for the gangsters to turn up. What was taking them this long?

Finally, a car could be heard and soon a sleek black BMW appeared in their field of vision. Five men exited it and after a quick scanning of the area, set off towards shadows of one of the warehouses.

At the same time, five figures stepped out from the shadows, waiting for the other group.

That was it. From that distance, it was possible to capture the men in a viewfinder. Mysterious Iskandar was going down.

One of the men from the BMW approached the figure leading the other group, coming to a halt when they were both standing away from their followers. They were the Russian and Iskandar, then.

Ritsuka began to take shots like crazy. One of them must be good.

The figures started to talk, or at least they leaned closer to each other. The BMW guy was gesticulating wildly, while Iskandar remained impassive, with hands in his pockets. He was a lean man, not overly tall, but not small either, with a proud posture.

They stood like that for minutes. Far too long, given nothing was really happening. They didn't seem to be discussing anything, neither they were exchanging money or even shaking hands indicating a deal was made.

Nothing.

Something was off. The deal wasn't probably going the way they had planned it.

Ritsuka managed to pull himself a little bit closer, not leaving the safety of their hideout.

Finally, something happened. Iskandar took out a cigarette and lit it, nodding towards the Russian.

Ritsuka put his camera up, preparing to take a shot when the reply would come. However, it didn't.

Or maybe it did but he didn't notice.

He was far too preoccupied with a cold barrel touching his temple.

...

A/N I've definitely read too many detective/crime/police novels XD

Reviews, please :)


	2. The Right Hand Man

A/N The trouble some people can get themselves into...

This chapter goes with a special dedication to Dlbn, who really has a patience of an angel to listen to my ramblings XD

...

**The Right Hand Man **

...

- Well, well, well – came a gruff voice from behind his back – What do we have here? A kitten playing with a camera – the barrel was pressed even more strongly than a second before.

Ritsuka felt himself going icily cold, his heart stopping. Running was pointless, the guy would blow up his head before he'd manage to take a step.

- Two kittens – another voice corrected – This one tried to show his claws.

Ritsuka stiffened, afraid of the meaning behind those words. Was Keita…? Oh Gods.

- We need to pull them out, then – the first one smirked.

Ritsuka heard a "thump" when Keita was unceremoniously thrown to the ground next to him. Thank Gods he was alive. He looked a little roughed up, probably because of his attempts at escaping.

- And who exactly may you be? – a big man, the owner of the second voice, crouched in front of Ritsuka, lifting his chin up with meaty fingers – Satō's little pets, running around without a leash? He should know better than to let his kittens go alone. Bad things happen to strays – he grinned, showing his impressive teeth.

Ritsuka gulped, suddenly dizzy. He'd always thought that facing criminals was like fighting in a battle. Only now did he realise that he had no powers in a real world, especially without Soubi.

Besides, the guy in front of him was one sick bastard. He should finish him off, not go on and on about fucking kittens. So what he still had his ears? He was waiting for the right moment…

Only this moment may never come.

Next to him, Keita was shaking uncontrollably, his teeth clattering like crazy. They were going to die, they were going to die…

The guy took out his gun, pointing it to Keita's head.

Keita closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down a little at least, to face his death with more dignity. He failed.

As in a trance, he saw the gangster level the barrel so it was almost touching his forehead. The man sent him a sadistic smirk, wiggling his eyebrows.

Keita felt ready to retch.

Then, with the same malicious expression, the guy took the gun away.

To point it at Ritsuka.

Keita noticed with a strange detachment that there were now two guns pointing at his friend, but he couldn't bring himself to feel anything. Not relief at having been spared (for a moment), not dread at seeing his friend in such predicament.

Nothing.

The, he heard a shot.

...

Keita screwed his eyes shut when the shot rang.

Ritsuka…

He forced himself to open them again.

He wished he hadn't.

Ritsuka was lying there, flat on the ground a gun next to him…

Wait, a gun?

Keita quickly looked for the guy in front of him. He was still there, crouching, glaring spitefully on someone to his left.

Keita followed his trace of sight. The hot glare was focused on a skinny man standing with one hand on his narrow hip, the other, wielding a gun, lazily hanging on his side. The guy couldn't have been over thirty, what made him the youngest around there, except Keita and Ritsuka, of course. The question was, what was he doing there?

He didn't look like a gang member. The others were wearing suits and coats, while he had tight black jeans, a black turtleneck and a short leather jacket. A black one.

Keita was opening his mouth to inquire about the man, when the gangster in front of him spat.

- Just what was that? You could've shot me!

The guy in black tilted his head.

- Could but didn't, count yourself lucky – he smirked – And pick up your gun before the guy snatches it, will you?

The man grunted, reaching for his gun. Actually, Keita didn't even think about taking it.

- If I were him – the newcomer began to play with a strand of his long black hair – You'd have been dead. Count yourself twice as lucky.

- Alright, enough – the third man snapped, irritated – Why did you do that?

The skinny guy let go of his hair.

- Change of plans.

- Says who?

- Me. Iskandar. Whatever – the newcomer shrugged, strolling closer. His keen black eyes were at odds with his nonchalant pose and unconcerned demeanour.

- And you didn't feel the need to share it with us? – the crouching man was barely containing his anger.

The other beamed at him.

- Nah, too boring. I don't do boring, it's… Boring, I guess – he sent him a sheepish look.

- Fuck you, Akame – the man spat, shaking his head – You'll get us killed one day. If not by sending us on a mission impossible, then by turning Iskandar on us because of something like today.

A feral grin appeared on Akame's face.

- You got it right – he chuckled – Can't wait to see that day. Oh, don't worry – he noticed a disgusted look he was receiving – If I wanted to do that, you'd have been long dead. You're useful, I don't eliminate useful – he smiled sweetly – Neither does Iskandar.

The other two men gritted their teeth, but neither dared to challenge the guy further. With a sinking feeling, Keita realised that he was most probably the feared right hand of Iskandar.

In the meantime, Akame leisurely strolled to where Ritsuka was lying unconscious, pouting when he noticed the boy wasn't responding even though he gently poked him with his foot. Keita really wished to stop him, but deep inside he was far too afraid to cross the guy in any way. So he sat there, observing the still crouching guy reaching out to pick Ritsuka up.

His hand was millimetres from Ritsuka, when Akame snapped.

- Don't. No one touches him, ¿entendido? – he showed his canines in a predatory manner.

The hand was withdrawn hurriedly.

Akame kneeled down and pulled Ritsuka up, helping him to lean on Keita. Keita on his part was too terrified to even breath, what didn't go unnoticed by Akame.

- How sweet – he chirped in a high-pitched voice – Your fear, that is. Like honey – Akame's almost black orbs focused on Keita's light ones. They were like dark bottomless pits, gleaming oddly with some unhealthy. Something sick.

Keita literally felt himself paling. Gods, he needed help there.

Fortunately, Ritsuka chose that moment to stir and wake up.

Groggily, Ritsuka opened his eyes, trying to remember what exactly had happened and whether he was just waking up to his afterlife.

He groaned, focusing his vision on an oval object that seemed to be uncomfortably close to his face. An angel?

- Hola, Rit-chan, high time you grace us with your presence – came a voice Ritsuka could swear he'd heard before.

Sure. Just how many people he knew popped up with Spanish words in a middle of a conversation?

Gods, he landed in Hell. Where else would he see Nisei's face the second he gained consciousness again?

- Step back – he murmured, lifting his hand up to indicate Nisei should get his nose away from Ritsuka's eye.

- What?

- Move! – Ritsuka mustered the strength to push the dark fighter back.

Not anticipating it in the slightest, Nisei landed on his butt.

- How dramatic, Rit-chan!

Ritsuka huffed, glaring at the skinny man, who was right now sending him amused glances and wiggling his eyebrows at him.

Aoyagi quickly made sure that it was Keita who was behind him, then asked angrily.

- What are you doing here, you weasel?

Before Nisei replied, Ritsuka could feel Keita stiffen and gulp nervously, shifting slightly.

- Shouldn't I be the one asking that? – Nisei pushed himself up, balancing on his heels in front of the photographers – It's you who're uninvited guests here…

- What the hell are you… - Ritsuka started, but Keita elbowed him non-too-gently, catching his attention.

- Remember? The right hand man? It's him – Keita hurriedly provided, with a strained undertone.

Ritsuka rolled his eyes, pulling away from his friend.

- Oh for Gods' sake, he's…

Nisei registered the exact moment when the realisation dawned. He elegantly arched his brow, lips twisting cheekily.

- But it's impossible – Ritsuka's eyes were wide as saucers – It's… No. No one would ever be able to control you, you'd never let anyone do that… - his breath was caught in his throat when another idea came to his mind – No one but him. Fuck – he choked out, suddenly very dizzy.

Keita gently eased his distressed friend back on his own chest, completely at loss about what to do or what was going on. But he noticed an arrogant expression that Akame's face now had and a sly manner in which he regarded Ritsuka.

- Oh Rit-chan, how slow you can be sometimes– the dark man chuckled – Don't I make a good yakuza?

Ritsuka shot him a chilling glare, which only made him smile wider.

Keita's eyes were jumping from his friend to Akame in an attempt at comprehending why would Ritsuka talk to the yakuza as if he knew him. But it was a dangerous trace of thought.

- You don't make good anything – Ritsuka hotly declared, finally causing the gangster to broke into laughter – And don't laugh, you idiot!

Nisei looked at him funnily.

- What's with the Aoyagis? Never appreciating my brilliant persona – he pouted, then suddenly assumed a serious expression – You're coming with me to him…

Ritsuka opened his mouth to curse him, when the next words came.

- You – Nisei nodded at one of the thugs – Finish the other guy off. Don't need him.

Before the man could lift his gun Ritsuka covered Keita with his own body, glaring challengingly at Nisei.

The fighter sighed, shaking his head.

- Do you have to insist on being that difficult? – he bent down to force Ritsuka away from cowering Keita.

- Let me go! – Ritsuka shrieked, fighting the fighter's iron grip – Put me down, Nisei! – he bit the fighter's arm, what earned him a whack to his head and a passionate Spanish curse.

- ¡Basta ya! – Nisei shook Ritsuka, trying to restrain him, in vain – Take care of that bicho – he shot at his subordinates.

Desperate, Ritsuka kicked Nisei as strongly as he could. That brought the desired effect. The fighter loosened his hold for a second, but that was enough for Ritsuka to wrench himself free from Akame's grasp.

- I swear, Nisei – Ritsuka was backing away from a now furious fighter – If he gets shot, I'm going to find a way to kill myself before you bring me to Iskandar…

Nisei's eyes narrowed and he halted, measuring Ritsuka from top to toe. The boy glared back defiantly, daring the fighter to give a command to kill Keita.

- You're bluffing – Nisei smirked, but didn't advance any further.

- Try me – Ritsuka hoped Nisei remembered he could actually act on such promises.

The fighter crossed his arms, arching an eyebrow.

- And just why would you think I care whether or not you kill yourself?

- Because Iskandar cares – the boy replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the alias.

- Oh, ¿de verdad? – Nisei mocked – And just how can you be so sure?

Ritsuka prayed he read the fighter right.

- Because *you* aren't sure.

Nisei blinked at him stupidly, but quickly got himself under control, putting hands into his pockets nonchalantly.

- What a bright logic, Doctor Watson. I'm impressed – he grinned wolfishly – And how did you come to that brilliant conclusion?

The bastard was still mocking him! Ritsuka balled his fists.

_Oh come on, Nisei, if I'm wrong why is Keita still alive?_

- If you were confidant "Iskandar" doesn't care about me anymore, we wouldn't be having this conversation. You'd have killed me or rather, let your thugs get rid of me. You didn't, so you're clearly afraid of a punishment that would meet you by Iskandar's hand if you hurt me – Ritsuka sounded smug – Also, you're actually bargaining with me right now, considering the thought of leaving a witness of you illegal activities alive, because you're fearing I'd kill myself. So, my dear Ni-chan, you're not sure.

Nisei smirked, then smiled at Ritsuka.

- I hate you.

Ritsuka grinned triumphantly.

- Don't worry. The feeling's mutual.

...


	3. Inner Demons

...

**Inner Demons**

...

Without further ado, Nisei led the two photographers to a car, chatting at a maddening speed. Ritsuka literally felt he was losing his brain cells listening to him, while Keita looked ready to burst into tears.

If he hadn't known what had been happening before, he certainly had no words to describe the total unreality of the current situation. Here he was, with his best friend sulking, being escorted by undoubtedly the most dangerous man in Japan. For his entire life, he'd been convinced a man like Akame would be chillingly silent and intimidating, while the yakuza…

- A BMW! – Akame spat pointing to the sleek car – Could you believe that? A fucking BMW! No one, literally no one drives those, unless they're uncivilised brutes! Football hooligans drive bimmers, drug dealers, film stars of one season… No self-respecting businessman would choose one, and I fucking told him, but he came up with some crap about keeping up appearances, but you know him – he suddenly turned to Ritsuka – He did this because I was right, and he fucking can't stand when I'm right, hell if anyone other than he is, so he made it up. He's always been jealous that it's me who knows how the world of the well-off works, so he *never* listens to me, unless I physically force him to wear the right suit or drag him to a banquet because politeness requires our presence there, because that hijo de puta is so full of himself he actually believes everyone should run to him and beg for a minute of his time…

It was surreal. Keita didn't know what to think anymore, was this some kind of a prank the police organised? What was with that guy? They were hostages, for the lack of a better word, and he was ranting at his boss to them…

Finally, Akame pushed them towards the car. Ritsuka grunted, sending him a murderous glare.

- Oh my! – Akame theatrically hit his forehead with his hand – I've forgotten to tell the guys what they're to do now! I'm sooo not good at commanding, I keep forgetting my own people! – he chirped – How inconvenient, do you mind waiting for me here? I guess you don't, kind hearts that you are – he smiled – I'll just leave you here.

With that, he produced to pairs of handcuffs from the car and began manacling them to a passenger seat.

Keita let himself be manhandled as the yakuza wished, but Ritsuka hissed at the man hotly.

- You know you don't have to do that, don't you?

The man smiled sweetly.

- Claro. But I'm sentimental – with that, he was gone, lost in the darkness of the docks.

...

- It's not so bad, is it? – Keita whispered as soon as the guy disappeared – I mean, you saved my life, you're incredible, Ritsuka, talking him into doing that…

Ritsuka snorted, banging his head on the car's window.

- Keita – he sighed, his voice suddenly very tired and broken – You don't understand.

- Well, of course I don't! But it's still alright, you saving our hides like that, I swear, I'd never be able to do that, the guy looked so scary, but hey, he turned out to be pretty easily manipulated…

- Manipulated? – Ritsuka laughed mirthlessly – You don't get it. I didn't manipulate him into doing anything. He's not like that. He can play people as he wishes, but no one can deceive him, trust me.

Keita blinked in puzzlement.

- What? But you just…

- I proposed a game. He accepted it – noticing his friend's blank stare, Ritsuka continued – When he told them to shoot you, I didn't manipulate him into letting you go. I simply offered to play a game with him, and he gladly agreed.

Keita gulped, uncomfortable with the direction in which their conversion was heading.

- A game? A game in which my life was at stake? – he demanded.

- It worked, didn't it?

Keita fell silent, closing his eyes. Gods, it did. Help him.

- Why did he accept your game? – his voice was barely audible in a heavy stillness of the car.

Ritsuka's lips twisted in a grimace similar to a smirk.

- Because he can't walk away from a challenge. Challenge him I did, expressing my doubt about his ability to read Iskandar… He couldn't let it go, he needs, no, he *craves* finding out who's right… Whether Iskandar truly cares about my life or death – Ritsuka took a deep breath to even his erratic breathing – Besides, he was bored. He's always bored, unless he's killing someone, or stalking, or doing research, or blackmailing. And when he's bored, he acts out. He acted out: he decided to play my game.

Keita measured his friend's slumped figure suspiciously.

- How can you tell all of that? You know him, don't you? How?

Ritsuka didn't even move, pressing his forehead into a passenger's head rest.

- I've met him. It was years ago – he didn't provide any more details – Keita, please, be careful around him. Don't underestimate him. He *is* the most dangerous man you can meet in your entire life, don't be fooled by his childish behaviour. We're far from being safe right now, he can still change his mind about not killing us. No matter what I or he said, he's not afraid of Iskandar. At least – he amended – Not enough. And he's too valuable to Iskandar to be in any danger of being punished too harshly. Actually, he's priceless to him.

Keita knew there was much his friend wasn't telling him. It takes more than one brief meeting to understand the complexity of a person's character the way Ritsuka understood Akame, much deeper and more regular discussions than some random chats. And Keita wasn't careless not to notice Ritsuka's slip about Iskandar. His friend implied that Iskandar may have some strong reasons against killing Aoyagi, ones about which Akame knew. That could only mean one thing: Ritsuka had met and known for a rather long time both Iskandar and Akame.

Despite that, Keita still trusted his friend to be one of the good guys. He desperately hoped it wasn't a blind, naïve trust.

- So, we're only safe…

- As long as we keep him entertained by the game. Or as long as he still feels the challenge – Ritsuka was aware of the weight of this statement – I can't guarantee anything, he's unpredictable. There's no pattern to his actions, they're all whimsical. You know, when a child sees a colourful lollipop, they want to taste it? That's what he's like, when he sees something interesting, be it a book, a person, a situation, he wants to try it out, consequences or logic be damned. If he doesn't get what he expects from my game, he's going to kill us before we even see Iskandar.

- Why's that…?

- Why? – Ritsuka smirked without amusement – Because he's a psychopath. Psychopaths get bored easily.

A pregnant silence.

- And do you know why he left us here?

Keita shook his head mutely.

- Because he wanted us to have this conversation. He's enjoying the game.

...

Nisei slipped onto a driver's seat soundlessly, causing his hostages to jump up in surprise.

- All taken care of – he sing-songed, putting a key in an ignition – How silly of me to forget about those faithful gorillas. Never thought you could train monkeys to be that obedient, sabes, Rit-chan? – he turned back and winked at Ritsuka.

Aoyagi grimaced. He'd never got and he'd probably never get used to his brother and Nisei's perception of humans.

Sensing his disapproval, Nisei carried on in the same reckless manner like before.

- They were just standing there, all confused and angry. How odd! One would think thugs like them would be more assertive – he paused to start the car.

Then, he continued.

- Maybe assertive isn't the best word, is it, Rit-chan? You know emotions have never been my strong point – he clearly wanted Ritsuka to answer.

The boy knew keeping Nisei "entertained" would be mind-numbing, but he had to try. For Keita's sake.

- I suppose everyone would be at loss if you just left them like that – he chose his words carefully – Am I right to assume you're their leader?

Nisei stuck his tongue out to demonstrate his dissatisfaction with the task.

- Ya, Nisei - el líder – he parroted – Aburrido. Never been good at playing team sports. I don't think well for others.

- You generally don't think well for yourself – Ritsuka couldn't help but add maliciously – It may be for the better you don't drag others with you when you're coming down.

Trust a lunatic to burst into giggles when you insult them like that.

- Tenes razón – Nisei nodded when his giggles tailed off – Why is the puppy silent? Make it move or I'll decide it's dead and dump it in a garbage can…

Ritsuka's head jerked up, the boy unable to comprehend the rambling. Gods, Nisei's condition must have worsened over time. When he had last met him four years ago he'd tended to make more sense.

- Or is it that the puppy is afraid of the bigger doggy? Doggy doesn't bite, unless He says so.

Ritsuka peered at a pale petrified Keita and finally realised what Nisei meant.

- Leave him alone – he snapped, moving to his friend's side as much as the handcuffs allowed him to.

Nisei clapped his hands, what made Ritsuka's heart still for a moment, because the fighter let go of the steering wheel. The catboy heard his friend gulp.

- And keep your hands on the wheel! – Ritsuka shrieked, glaring at the unconcerned man – Who the hell gave you a driving licence…

Nisei put his hair behind his ear, snickering.

- Nadie. They sold it to me.

Ritsuka growled in despair. No wonder his brother was slightly crazy after dealing with this guy on daily basis.

- No worries, Rit-chan, I'm doing just fine!

Keita was green with fright, which didn't go unnoticed by either Ritsuka or Nisei.

- Your definition of "fine" has always been somewhat flawed. You're going to succeed in killing us without a use of your gun if you keep this up – the sacrifice grunted when they missed a lone cyclist by an inch.

Keita had closed his eyes at some point, his lips moving in a silent prayer.

Ritsuka was a little bit concerned with their safety, but he had to admit he trusted Nisei's fighter's reflexes. Akame was one of the best, after all, no need to delude himself.

- I've never had an accident – Nisei huffed indignantly – Unless you count that one time when He was driving… Besides, doggy has no need to use a gun to finish the kitty and the puppy off. One word is more than enough – he abruptly turned left.

Ritsuka and Keita both felt themselves going icily cold when the car was stopped in dark shadows of a high building. With Nisei being even more unstable than Ritsuka could remember, it didn't bode well. Was he planning to…

Slowly, the dark fighter turned back to face them, a feral grin on his face, pupils dilated with the same sickness Keita had seen at the docks.

A mobile went off.

Pouting, Nisei bent down to take care of it, giving the photographers a second to exchange thrilled glances.

When he focused his attention on them again, the only quality visible in his dark irises was his keen intelligence that brought him the title of the most dangerous yakuza and the most feared fighter in the country.

- I'll never kill you – his voice, though still a bit too high for a man, held a note of huskiness and grave seriousness – Do you know why, Ritsuka? – his eyes flashed.

The first thought that crossed Ritsuka's mind was that it was like facing a black panther, a lazy predator playing with its prey before the final attack.

- No – he whispered, shaking his head.

He willed himself to look into those almost black, hellish pits.

Nisei smirked and another memory came to Ritsuka unbidden. That of the confrontation with the dark fighter at the Academy, before capturing Akame and seeing his bratty side.

But that night, Nisei had been a personification of the Devil.

- I'll never kill you – the liquid voice was overcoming their senses like a venom, Nisei was probably casting a spell on the photographers – Because of the very same reason you'll never kill me, Ritsuka.

The boy blinked in hope to shake himself off the magic.

- W-what…?

The fighter fully resembled a feline.

- Not because of your pacifistic beliefs, I'm not going to claim to share them. Do you know why you'll never kill me?

Ritsuka couldn't answer this question.

- Because I fascinate you.

Ritsuka opened his mouth to disagree, but no sound came forth.

- Yes, I do. And you fascinate me. We're so alike, Ritsuka, you don't even begin to imagine…

To that Ritsuka protested fiercely.

- I'm nothing like you!

Nisei arched his elegant eyebrow.

- No? Don't you wish to always understand your friends? Your opponents? To find out their motives, things that secretly push them into behaving in the way they do? Doesn't a human mind intrigue you?

Ritsuka was so captivated by the velvet voice and the eyes shining like the moon above a distant desert that he remained completely unaware of Keita's distressed gaze on him.

- Of course it does – Nisei carried on – Just the way it makes me crave to explore every part of it, even the most hidden ones. A human mind is such a glorious asset. Yet, it so often leads to their downfall… It can turn a person into a demon, make them crave other's pain, blood and suffering, just because it's far greater than a human mind is supposed to be. Isn't it that geniuses have the most appalling tastes and desires? That their minds choose to forfeit the innate morality for the sake of developing their unmatched intelligence? That they take the control over those individuals' souls from their hands?

Ritsuka had His face before his eyes.

- It can turn a person into a shell, unable to act on their own, lost forever in their fears and memories, running in a vicious, never-ending circle of death, betrayal and an illusion of love… It all happens in a human mind, the sole thing that determines a human self, without letting that human decide…

Ritsuka's pulse quickened.

- It does fascinate you. I can see it in your eyes, your pupils wide with curiosity, with what you know is a sick fascination, an obsession too strong to be healthy. Yet, you *crave* that knowledge, you'd do anything to *understand*… And there's a thin line between understanding and using this knowledge. For now, it's enough for you to understand, you're feeding yourself a lie that understanding is all you want, that you need it to help them… But a day will come when you'll try to experiment, to see if you can make a person act on their mind's hidden secrets.

To Keita's horror, Ritsuka began to tremble.

- It's an intoxicating experience, to make others move like puppets on strings held by God… It's like a narcotic, stealing that power from God for few moments… To be the Director in the Theatre that the world is… All the World is the Stage and to stand beyond it, to be no actor, no spectator, but the Director of the Theatrum Mundi is the true Graal of this life…

A short pause.

The air in the car seemed to be vibrating.

- And what you want to find out the most, is what makes Him love me. What possessed the sole person in your life that has ever claimed to love you and only you exclusively to bestow that gift on a being that is nothing more than a lunatic. You want to see what's under the mask of a psychopath, whether there is something here. To comprehend how a bright, relatively nice person could've turned into a monster. The monster who'll never kill you, because he wants to see what makes you so special that you used to be the centre of His universe for such a long time. To test if your gentle nature hides dark secrets. If it can be broken and melded into something more powerful, if you share your nature with Him…

Keita's teeth were clattering, the inside of the car cold like a winter night.

Ritsuka felt the heat of the desert's midday.

The heat pulsating in every fibre of his body.

- We'll never attempt to kill each other, oh no, we won't. You know why?

The heat increased tenfold.

- Because we're both too ambitious for that. It's Him that has to decide who's better suited to stay at His side. We both only care about His opinion, His choice. Our worlds resolve about Him, and we both understand that killing the rival means admitting to be a coward. A coward unable to find out. A coward petrified of the prospect of being abandoned. We've both already experienced it, we know what it feels like to be lost in the darkest pits of despair when He leaves. Years have passed, yet you still dream about Him. I still dread being discarded because of you, because of His love towards you. It's going to be our fate till the day we die, that constant insecurity, uncertainty. I may pride myself in being the object of His undivided love right now, but I cannot predict His reaction when He sees you again after all those years. Even if I stay by His side till my or His death, I'll never cease to worry that you'll appear and steal Him from me. Yet, I cannot kill you, because I'd have to live with the knowledge that He never chose me. That I may only be a substitute, the best option available. That's the very reason you'll never kill me either.

Keita had had enough. He may not know what exactly they were talking about, or rather what Akame was talking about, but he didn't like the effect it had on Ritsuka one bit. His friend was looking into the yakuza's eyes like hypnotised and the yakuza's words did sound like a trance-inducing spell. The fact that Ritsuka was shaking and covered in gleaming sweat was also more than disturbing.

Forgetting all the warnings Ritsuka's given him, Keita kicked his friend, aiming for his calf.

Startled at the sudden pain, Ritsuka blinked furiously, trying to locate its source. When he finally met Keita's eyes, his face spoke of the gratitude he felt.

Keita was right, Ritsuka had no wish of listening to the guy. It was troubling him.

Breathing deeply to calms himself down, Ritsuka glared at Nisei.

The fighter was observing him casually, his dark demeanour mostly gone. But he was clearly taking delight in Ritsuka's fear.

And Ritsuka couldn't help but wonder whether Nisei was right.

...

A/N Comments, please? I'd like to know your opinion.

Iskandar is probably going to appear in the next chapter.


	4. Iskandar

...

**Iskandar**

...

Soon after the call Soubi decided he may as well be useful and do shopping, since apart from a pizza he had bought earlier to celebrate a night with Ritsuka, their fridge remained painfully empty. The kind of empty when you have to make a tough choice between eating a week-old carrot and one egg.

So the fighter put on his long coat to protect himself from a chilling wind and set off to the nearest shop specialising in organic food.

He was methodically moving down an aisle looking for what they desperately needed and with a growing discomfort at the still increasing number of products he couldn't afford. As usually, he was so engrossed in this task that he didn't notice a middle-aged man trying to catch his attention.

Only when the man softly patted his shoulder did he turn away from a shop shelf.

He frowned, not recognising the man who was sheepishly smiling at him.

- Yes? – Soubi inquired, an expectant look in his blue eyes.

The man slightly ducked his head in uneasiness finally realising he had been deemed a stranger.

- I'm Matsuda Ryuu, I work with Aoyagi-kun – he provided smoothly – I believe I've seen you together so I thought I should say "good evening" – the older man had a disarming smile.

Soubi hoped his initial lack of connection between the man and Ritsuka didn't show too much, because even after the man's introduction he wasn't entirely sure who he was. Granted, the man probably did work with Ritsuka, but the fighter had never bothered to pay Ritsuka's co-workers any mind. His knowledge of that stuff ended with Keita.

Despite that, Soubi sent the man a smile of his own.

- Agatsuma Soubi. Nice to meet you, Matsuda-san – he bowed curtly, willing the man to either carry on or make a leave. Even though he preferred the latter, he had to be polite to Ritsuka's friends, otherwise his Sacrifice may be cross with him.

As expected, the man wasn't bothering him to compare their choices of muesli.

- Good I approached the right person – Matsuda-san chuckled – I was a little afraid I mistook you for someone else.

Soubi nodded courteously, so the man continued.

- I was hoping you could tell Aoyagi-kun about his next commission concerning a new art gallery... I have lost my old mobile and I don't have his number written down anywhere.

That was when Soubi remembered who exactly the man was: Ritsuka's boss. He was extremely thankful to his guarding spirit he hadn't told him to get lost.

- Of course I will. If you could provide some more details… – he offered.

Matsuda-san seemed to be relieved.

- Certainly. I have it all in my notepad – he began to rummage through his bag – I always make notes, that's what a reporter is supposed to do, young people don't understand the importance of the journalism these days – he shook his head sadly, finally finding the praised notepad – They think they can remember everything, or worse, that people don't care for the news unless it's some scandal.

Soubi wondered if the man's rant was aimed at Ritsuka and felt himself tense. But then, he didn't truly suspect the man of being that rude and thoughtless. Probably just a veteran's rambling.

- Here you are – Matsuda-san tore a page out of his notepad – I'd have given it to him personally had I seen him – he assured and Soubi had no doubts that the man would have.

He was ready to come back with some polite small talk he knew people enjoyed when he remembered the earlier call. Hadn't Ritsuka claimed to be contacted by Matsuda-san and sent to a wedding?

Cautiously, he attempted to get an explanation.

- Thank you. I imagine you had a hard time finding him, he's always so agitated before going to one of those weddings – he babbled, scanning through the scribbled notes.

Just as he thought, Matsuda-san frowned.

- A wedding? I don't recall we've had any wedding commissions recently – he shrugged – He was to prepare a short article for our website as far as I know, so maybe the wedding is a commission he didn't get through us – he offered lightly.

Soubi cursed inwardly.

- It may be – he readily agreed – Or I have got something wrong, I sometimes lose track of his jobs.

- Yes, it happens all the time with my wife – the older man winked – I guess you're not much of a photography fan just like her.

Soubi politely admitted he wasn't.

- Eh, artists, the audience never understands them – the man sighed heavily. Probably because of the weight of that absolutely unnecessary comment.

Not seeing a point in betraying he was a painter himself, Soubi excused himself saying that speaking about women, his mother was awaiting him.

Matsuda-san only smiled yet again and wandered off, wishing Soubi and his mother a good night and disappeared in an organic vegetables jungle.

Leaving Soubi to ponder where on Earth his Sacrifice was and more importantly, why he had found it necessary to lie to him.

...

Ritsuka was certainly wishing he hadn't done that.

Handcuffed to the seat of the black BMW speeding through the downtown, he was regretting he had ever let himself get involved in this whole mess.

After the short stop, Nisei didn't utter a single word, making Ritsuka miss his incoherent rants. With them, he at least knew where they stood, as he was aware that as long as the rambling continued, Nisei wasn't planning on attacking anyone. Or, more correctly, causing a lasting harm.

He was pretty shaken by the whole incident, but his worries about actually having something in common with the insane fighter got pushed to the back of his mind when, despite his own tremors, he began to vibrate with the force of Keita's violent shudders.

They seemed to be worsening with every passing moment. That, and his face was starting to resemble a dead fish.

Trying not to attract the driver's attention, Ritsuka crept closer to his friend, attempting to calm him down with his presence and his body heat.

He hadn't predicted Keita would whine like an injured puppy when he touched him.

Nisei may have been a lunatic, but he wasn't deaf.

Especially when someone was howling right to his ear.

To Ritsuka's dread, he turned back with a dismayed expression.

- Why is it doing that?

Keita only whined louder.

Ritsuka once again tried to console him, but as soon as he lowered his head to nuzzle at Keita's shoulder, his friend elbowed him so hard it made his teeth clatter.

And Nisei laugh.

Ritsuka swore but it came out intelligible because his jaw felt slack after the punch.

- Sabes what they say, Rit-chan? – the fighter's eyes were dancing with mirth – Don't touch a frightened perrillo, it may bite.

- 'E's no 'og – Ritsuka slurred angrily – 'op 'at.

- ¿Qué? – Nisei giggled, focusing on the road ahead.

- He's no dog! – the catboy protested – And stop that.

- Driving?

Ritsuka counted to ten.

- No. Calling him that.

- Oh – Nisei sounded disappointed .

Then, he cheered up.

- Or shall I stop his whining? I could put him to sleep.

Had it not come from his lips, Ritsuka would have gladly accepted.

- Don't – being stern in the presence of Akame was impossible. No matter what Ritsuka did, he always behaved like a scared twelve-year-old – Even think of it.

Nisei sighed exaggeratedly, a habit he had probably picked up from Seimei. The older Aoyagi was a master at Gods-help-me-I-have-to-deal-with-all-that-idiots-inhabiting-the-world-to-my-torture kind of sighs.

- I didn't exactly mean to kill him – Nisei explained with a pained face – We have a deal, don't we?

Ritsuka blushed, feeling like a moron.

- Yes, we do.

Keita was looking ready to retch.

- I could put him to sleep. Literally. Make him sleep – the fighter proposed.

Hating himself for that, but realising Keita was too petrified to notice what was going on, Ritsuka nodded curtly. Nisei had a weird knack for causing Ritsuka to forget about his morals.

And what was even more unsettling, he didn't need to cast any spells or persuade in some special way.

Instantly, smoothly dark words pierced the air.

- _Sleep._

Keita slumped down as if boneless, a peaceful smile playing on his lips.

- Is he dreaming? – Ritsuka didn't realise he'd said that aloud until a reply came.

- Ya. About little puppy girls.

- You made his dream about dogs? – Ritsuka's eyes were wide.

- Ya. It likes them.

Right. A lunatic here.

Ritsuka closed his eyes. Apart from the fact his friend was currently having dreams about romantic endeavours with dogs, making him sleep had been a good idea. The less Keita found out, the less reasons for Nisei to dispose of him later. At least that was logical, but logic had never really applied to that particular fighter-turned-yakuza. Speaking about yakuza…

- I thought he was a lawyer – Ritsuka informed in a seemingly flat tone which held an undercurrent of reproach.

Not taking his eyes of the road, as they were approaching a part of the downtown where traffic was still heavy despite the late hour, Nisei smirked.

- He is – he assured gravely.

- I'm starting to doubt it – the catboy snorted, piercing the driver's headrest with his hot glare.

- No need, Rit-chan. Seimei really likes his job, as it's interesting, even I must admit it.

- Great – Ritsuka rolled his eyes – Open a chambers with him.

Chuckling, Nisei asked.

- Do I sense a sarcasm here? It doesn't suit you, Rit-chan. Don't copy what others do, you'll lose your individuality.

- Do I look as if I craved life lessons from you? – Ritsuka snapped – Besides, it's weird to hear you criticising sarcasm…

- Oh-oh, I see – Nisei smiled sweetly to a rear mirror – You think I'm sarcastic. No, really? But it's so funny!

Ritsuka's ears flattened. Yet again, he was allowing Nisei to drag him into one of his infamous pointless banters.

- Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit – he gritted out.

- But the highest form of intelligence – Nisei winked at him.

Well, despite his strong desire to do that, Ritsuka couldn't disagree that Nisei was intelligent.

- I trust it that my brother appreciates your remarks – he shot – Do you help him with his cases?

Nisei didn't appear to be bothered enough to pick up the gauntlet thrown at him.

- You know your brother – he chirped – You try to be kind and help him and he bites off your head to express his gratitude.

- So he is a lawyer? – maybe they were finally getting there.

- I said so, didn't I? Claro he is, he graduated the university with *honours*. He doesn't let me forget that – the fighter grimaced – Civil court cases bore him, though, so he managed to get a job in the government department.

Ritsuka was puzzled.

- If that's so, then who…

- Oh Rit-chan – Nisei huffed agitated – Don't be childish. Do you truly believe it's enough for him? That acting as an assistant of some pompous fat official quenches his thirst for excitement, for exercising his mind? For power, for dominance? Come on, you know he can't live without all of that.

- So basically, he became a criminal because he was bored with his regular job?

Nisei shrugged.

- Basically. He has to test his theories, but I think you've already guessed what's the most appealing to him…

- Deceiving the very same people he works for – Ritsuka ended his sentence in a small voice of barely restrained bitterness.

- How clever! Of course that's his reason. And it would never even close anybody's mind that this young timid lawyer with innocent beauty and deep eyes hidden behind delicate glasses, whose hands are barely strong enough to carry folders, whose speech is always soft and kind is at the same time able to inflict the cruellest torture and enjoy it. Or that his quick little mind that defends justice every day can come up with the most evil of schemes.

Ritsuka wasn't overly surprised or even moved by those statements. After all, he had been fooled by his brother before, so he couldn't blame others for falling for the same trap.

- Or that a cute fragile-looking guy who comes to pick him up after work, who smiles sweetly and bats his lashes at them would in fact enjoy chopping off their hands? – Ritsuka arched his eyebrow with irony.

- Chopping off limbs is a little bit too primitive for my taste but you've certainly got the main idea – Nisei assured stoically.

Ritsuka hid his face in his hands.

_Gods, what have I done to deserve *this*?_

_... _

The car was pulled off to a car park situated in the shadows of a high office building looming ominously over it.

- Don't tell me you live here – the building was giving Ritsuka creeps.

Nisei quirked his lips.

- I kinda hoped you hold my taste in higher regards.

Of course, how Ritsuka could have ever assumed that Nisei would live anywhere else than in a penthouse in the most expensive area of Shinjuku or, given his European sentiments, Roppongi. For a fighter, who by definition shouldn't even feel the most basic needs, Akame certainly had lavish fancies.

He was shook out of his musings when he heard the driver's door shut.

Nisei opened the door next to him and then, crouched down. Ritsuka sent him an angry glare.

- Aren't you going to take them off? – he rattled the handcuffs.

- Not sure – once again, there was that faraway look in Nisei's eyes – They ensure you don't try anything.

Ritsuka blinked.

- I'm not going to try anything.

Nisei tilted his head to the right.

- I wouldn't have tried anything either.

For a moment, they were staring into each other's eyes. Ritsuka didn't like what he saw in those dark pits as it made him think about things he'd rather never dwell upon, so he snapped.

- For fuck's sake, Nisei! Take them off! You're the last person who has reasons to fear me!

It worked. Apparently Nisei always reacted better to being yelled at.

And Ritsuka would never cease to be both amazed and unsettled by his casual use of word spells.

- _Let them go._

Still uncomfortable, Ritsuka began to massage his sore wrists. No longer restricted, Keita turned to his side.

Nisei started to walk away, so the boy growled.

- Keita.

He didn't know when he had actually stopped to consider Nisei a pain in his rear (only, he still thought he was a nuisance that fully deserved his hatred) and began to be amused by his antics.

- But don't you think it's better to let him sleep? Maybe he's just getting to the best part?

Keita moaned in his sleep and Ritsuka barked out, reddening.

- Wake him up!

Bursting into laughter, Nisei complied.

- _Rise… And sh-shine _– he choked out between waves of giggles.

Groggily, Keita opened his eyes. His sight focused on Ritsuka's concerned face.

- Where are we? – he whispered, casting wild glances in every direction.

- Shh… It's okay. Somewhere downtown, I believe.

- Get him going – Nisei was leaning against a car – I'm beginning to get impatient.

Willing Keita to understand, Ritsuka pulled him outside.

...

- Ladies first – Nisei motioned to a back entrance of the building.

_Ladies!_

- Wait, Nisei – Ritsuka cried out, grasping the fighter's sleeve – You knew we were there at the docks. How?

Nisei gave him a measuring look-over.

- I always know everything.

- That's not the answer! Only a fool believes himself to know everything and regretfully, you're no fool – Ritsuka spat sourly – How?

The fighter smirked in his most devious way.

- I knew the police had been informed.

Both Keita and Ritsuka experienced the same sinking feeling in their stomachs.

- You… You found her? – Ritsuka whispered.

Nisei put his hands in his pockets, black hair obscuring his face.

- I would have – came a smooth reply – But I didn't. I like to play.

Ritsuka shuddered.

It was Keita who found his voice first.

- You're planning to torture her?

Shadows seemed to be Akame's natural environment.

- Idiots – he snorted – It's not her I wanted to play with.

- Us? – Keita paled.

- You didn't know it's me who's going to turn up – the realisation dawned on Ritsuka.

- How bright, Rit-chan – the man chuckled unpleasantly – You ruined my fun, yet again. And here I was, granted permission to get rid of the sniffing photographers in whatever way I desire.

But Ritsuka was far too worried for the girl to be afraid of that vague threat.

- You have or haven't killed her? – he demanded.

- I haven't – Nisei shrugged, then tossed nonchalantly – Mimuro would have my head.

It was Ritsuka turn to eye the fighter suspiciously.

- Fearless? But what exactly… The girl was…

- The brat, ya – Nisei grinned, white teeth flashing – I told you I wanted to play.

Ritsuka cursed passionately.

- What a foul speech, Rit-chan! He's not going to like it.

- You know what I give about his opinion – Ritsuka cursed once more for a good measure, making Keita look at him as if he'd gone mad.

...

After they entered the Devil's lair, they were ushered up the stairs and then, inside a small office. There, behind a solid wooden desk, a young secretary sat.

Even though she was sitting, it was clear that she was much taller than Nisei (but then, it wasn't that much of an achievement given his height), with red hair and big round eyes. She was dressed in smart clothes, her make-up fabulous.

- Akame – she greeted as soon as they came in – He doesn't want to see anyone.

Nisei didn't even acknowledge her words, strolling to her desk and starting to rummage through an open drawer.

The woman closed it with a loud angry "bang". Nisei's heightened reflexes were the sole reason he still had his fingers afterwards.

- I don't have anything for you to eat here – she informed frostily.

- How mean – he pouted.

- Go pester him – she advised, having already taken a good long look-over of the photographs – I can see you have some pressing matters to address.

Nisei showed her his middle finger and then pushed Keita and Ritsuka towards the next door.

- And take this tea to him, he requested it some time ago.

Nisei smiled at her sweetly over his shoulder.

- It seems to be a secretary's job. I have some pressing matters to address, can't waste my time.

...

The next office, Keita noted, was only slightly bigger than the first and, just as the first one, occupied by a young secretary.

That one was a man, probably in his late twenties. He didn't look up at the newcomers at first, so his sole asset visible was his black curly hair.

Keita was seriously wondering what kind of person Iskandar was to have so many secretaries in his "headquarters".

Akame made them stand in the middle of the room with their awkwardness rising with every passing second, while the yakuza himself approached the desk. When he was three steps away from it, the secretary lifted his head up.

The man had dark purple eyes that were currently observing them from behind a pair rectangular glasses. Keita was waiting for another word fight, so when the secretary's lips twisted in obvious disgust he wasn't particularly surprised.

The man put down a pen he'd been holding.

- I believe I've told you not to bring any stray animals home – the secretary's voice was liquid velvet despite his offensive words – They have fleas.

Akame's subdued tone threw Keita off his balance.

- But I thought you may be fond of those specific strays.

The photographers were given a careless glance.

- Why the second one?

Keita saw Ritsuka tensing.

- Our little Loveless decided he'd kill himself if I dared to finish it off – Akame chuckled.

- Indeed? – the secretary arched his black eyebrow at Ritsuka in mocking amusement – Such a brave act. But bravery is by the far the kindest way to call stupidity.

Ritsuka's tail grew as stiff as a branch.

Akame smirked cruelly.

- Yes, "indeed" – Ritsuka hissed, coming to stand in front of Keita as if to shelter him – And it couldn't have been stupid if it worked.

The secretary readjusted his glasses, smiling.

- Do you accuse Nisei of stupidity? – he inquired – Shall I know about something? He has to learn if he displays stupidity. I can't have my right hand man deemed stupid by photographers, it'd ruin my reputation. It is how you call him, "the right hand man", isn't it? Don't you think the "left hand man" would be more adequate?

Keita got white as a sheet when he realised they weren't talking to a secretary. It was Iskandar who was sitting in front of them. In a surge of detachment that accompanied panic Keita thought that he'd always imagined him as a big, bulky man. Somehow, the delicate guy he was facing was much scarier.

He was extremely grateful to Ritsuka for shielding him. Unconsciously, Keita took a look at Iskandar's left hand. There was some kind of a tattoo on it.

- How protective you are of your pet, Ritsuka – Iskandar continued in the same cool, collected tone – Admirable. You've always seemed to be fond of collecting various animals, I can't blame you – Keita could swore Iskandar's eyes were piercing right through him – Not that I share your tastes. I've always been more of a dog person. And I'm such a picky owner, you see, I only settle for the best – his voice sounded nonchalant, almost bored – One pet is just perfectly enough for me.

Only when he noticed Akame's bright eyes did Keita comprehend the speech was also about him. Gods, what kind of person calls others animals? Including his supposedly most trusted man?

- Unlike some people – Ritsuka snapped – I don't pry into other's business concerning their "pets".

Iskandar chuckled melodiously as he stood up to circle his desk and then, perched himself on it. He lifted his arm and reached for Akame, beginning to comb through his long hair as if he was petting him. Never breaking the eye contact with Ritsuka, he tightened his hold on the black strands to the point of pain and forced Akame to come closer, pulling his face up and planting a soft kiss on the man's temple.

- Don't worry, Ritsuka, I'm not going to hurt your little pet – he assured in a false consolation – After all, I have a soft spot for unusual fancies of my little brother.

...

A/N Well, Iskandar did appear in the end XD Comments, please :)


	5. Addictions

...

**Addictions**

...

Keita jumped as if burnt.

- Brother? – he whispered – Brother! He's your brother? – he turned to Ritsuka, eyes full of bitter betrayal.

- Keita, I had no idea, I swear… - Ritsuka started but Nisei cut in.

- That he's your brother?

Ritsuka wished to punch that grinning face, only attacking a fighter wasn't such a bright idea.

Instead, he ignored him with dignity. He had a more pressing matter to address than bickering with Akame.

- Please, listen – he took a step towards Keita, but his friend backed away – I didn't know he's Iskandar, believe me. I only found out at the docks…

- Yeah, sure – Keita snorted – The hell you did. Gods – he sighed – How could I be so stupid… I seriously thought you're so brave standing up to that guy, while in fact, you're friends…

- I'm not his friend! – both Ritsuka and Nisei cried out outraged, the same dismayed expressions on their faces.

Seimei hid a snicker behind his hand. Children.

Keita blinked at that passionate exclamation, so Ritsuka quickly added.

- That's the third time I've met him in my whole life.

- Three times too many – Nisei folded his arms.

Ritsuka pretended he hadn't heard him.

- The first time, he tried to kill me, quite amateurishly, and fucked with my mind. The second time, he tried to fuck with my mind and almost killed me.

Keita still didn't look convinced, taking nervous peeks at his friend and the yakuza in question.

- Now, he's already played his sick games on me so I expect him to attempt to kill me any minute – Ritsuka snapped at Nisei rather than explain it to Keita.

- How cruel, Rit-chan – Nisei pouted – To simplify my complex characteristic like that. He now thinks I'm some primitive psicópata.

Not the one to let others leave him out of their conversation, Seimei spoke up.

- You are.

- Verdad, but I'm not stupid!

If Keita could have backed away more, he would have done it. He had noticed that Akame's erratic behaviour wasn't an act before, but he didn't like his theory confirmed that way. Besides, he wasn't all that sure he believed Ritsuka's version. He seemed rather comfortable in Iskandar and Akame's company, ready to start endless banters, his posture relaxed and eyes shining.

- How could you not know he's your brother? – he demanded once more in an urgent whisper.

- I haven't seen him for five years. He was the one who ordered Nisei try to kill me last time – Ritsuka's mouth twitched.

Keita was stunned. Order? To kill his own brother?

- I didn't technically "order him" – Seimei's smooth voice pierced the air.

- You didn't forbid him either! – Ritsuka's ears flattened – Wait, how did you put it then? Oh, I remember – his toned was dripping with sarcasm – You "gave him a free hand".

- It hardly means I let him kill you – Seimei smirked.

If that was how he normally acted, Ritsuka could understand why everyone claimed to hate his brother.

- Because it was so difficult to guess what he's going to do – he rolled his eyes.

Seimei's eye twitched. He didn't like people implying he couldn't predict something.

- Dear brother, you always say I'm too strict – he smiled dangerously – I simply followed your advice and took the leash off for a moment.

Here we go again.

- It's the owner's fault when the dog bites – he gritted his teeth.

Seimei yawned theatrically.

- If you're going to list my sins now, please excuse me, but I have work. Nisei will replace me, he loves hearing what I've done wrong – he turned his back on Ritsuka, whose tail went unnaturally stiff.

Keita glanced at Akame despite himself. He actually did look eager. Gods in heaven, what pack of sickos was in that room? Ritsuka wasn't behaving too sanely either, whether he realised it or not.

...

As soon as Soubi paid for the shopping (he rationalised that the fact Ritsuka had decided to lie didn't necessarily mean he was in grave danger) he took out a mobile and pondered what to do.

If he called and Ritsuka was busy, or worse, he was just hanging out with Keita and his colleagues, he'd be irritated that Soubi was interrupting him. If Ritsuka was indeed on a job, he'd be furious with him that he was disturbing the ceremony or preventing him from taking a photo of a bride.

Finally, he came to a conclusion that Ritsuka would have probably switched off his mobile if he was at a wedding, so he could call without worries.

...

Ritsuka felt his mobile starting to vibrate in his pocket. Probably Soubi.

Trying to appear to be merely pissed off with his buffoon of a brother, he measured the distance between himself and Nisei (Seimei wouldn't bother to physically stop him, but the fighter would) and deemed it worth to take his chance with answering.

Gods were on his side, because Nisei bent down to pick up a glass from Seimei's desk. He chose that moment to fish out his mobile.

Soubi.

He pressed the button, palm sweaty.

Nisei's head shot up. Black eyes narrowed, white canines flashed.

- Help – Ritsuka managed to choke out before the fighter was on him.

Fury radiating from his entire being, Nisei had Ritsuka in a headlock and snatched the mobile from his hand, disconnecting. All Ritsuka managed to do was gasp.

...

Soubi's heart stilled when he heard that faint call for help. He'd known, he'd simply known something was amiss.

- Ritsuka, where…

There was a short distressed sound and the line went dead.

A sudden wave of dizziness hit the fighter and he had to lean on a wall for support. With shaking fingers, he dialled the number once again, but Ritsuka's mobile had been already switched off. A wile bile blocked his throat.

He'd lost him, he'd lost his Sacrifice, his precious Ritsuka. He'd let him go alone. It didn't matter Ritsuka hadn't informed him about his plans, or rather had lied about them. It was a fighter's duty to protect, despite everything.

He'd failed.

...

The dark fighter threw the offending device to Seimei, who caught it gracefully. His perfect features were marred with displeasure.

Keita overcame his fear for the sake of his best friend and jumped at Nisei, pulling his arm to free Ritsuka. Somewhere at the back of his mind he realised that it wasn't normal for such a frail man to be that strong.

Soon Nisei had enough of his piteous attempts and disposed of his with one swift kick that sent Keita to the ground.

- Release him.

Nisei pushed Ritsuka away and the boy landed near his friend, sputtering and massaging his windpipe.

- I told you it wasn't wise to bring them here – the fighter's lips twisted – Yet you insisted. You got us in avoidable trouble once *again*.

Seimei stood up.

- You forget your place.

Nisei straightened up, his posture challenging. He knew when he was right and damn him if he backed down.

- Besides – Seimei smiled, purposely depriving his fighter of an entertaining argument – Nothing's happened. He said "help", not the address.

Nisei huffed, turning on his heels and kicking a nearby chair to express his general frustration.

Conscious of what's going on, Ritsuka helped Keita to his feet, squeezing his arm in gratitude. His friend must have forgiven him his ties with Seimei if he'd decided to aid him.

Pity it was Nisei he'd wanted to help him with.

Speaking about the fighter, it'd been quite unexpected of him to actually restrain Ritsuka the way he had. Still clutching Keita's arm, Ritsuka replayed the entire situation in his head. When Nisei had noticed him answering a call it'd been too late to prevent him from asking for help, because even with his reflexes, Nisei had had no chance of reaching him before he'd uttered a word. Plus, he'd known the fighter long enough to be aware that despite his thuggish behaviour, Nisei was never keen on using his fists. In fact, he couldn't recall a situation in which the Beloved fighter had punched someone rather than had cast a spell. Nisei always relayed on his power, he probably used it far more often than any other fighter. Yet, he hadn't stopped Ritsuka with a spell.

That suggested two immediate options: either Nisei hadn't wanted Keita to see him using magic (Nisei rarely bothered to expand the system) or he hadn't really wished to hurt Ritsuka (the less probable reason, but then, it was true that the fighter's spells were more damaging than his fists).

If the first option was correct, it meant Nisei was sure that Ritsuka wouldn't say "Beloved" or some other more informative word instead of "help". He wasn't a guy to take unnecessary risks, despite all appearances.

He was shook out of his musings by his brother's quiet chuckles.

- My, my, I underestimated you – his voice sounded almost amused. Almost – To pull off a stunt like this in front of me… Such courage. Impressive to a coward like me.

Ritsuka scowled. He didn't like Seimei's sly eyes one bit. As well as Nisei's mocking smirk.

- Surprising you still keep him – the older Aoyagi continued – But I admit, such obedience can be addictive.

Ritsuka's fists clenched. How he wished to break that expensive-looking laptop on his brother's head. And strangle Nisei with the cable.

- I love him.

Nisei yawned.

- So I've heard – Seimei replied politely – Several times.

- As in "several times too many" – Nisei grinned.

How could this guy change from predatorily-threatening to jokingly-sociable in a second?

The young photographer expected his brother to sternly reprimand the fighter. The scolding never came.

- Exactly – Seimei sent Ritsuka and Keita a wide smile – Love. Just another addiction.

- One you don't feel the need to indulge in?

- Oh no. I have cigarettes – Iskandar shook a pack of them at his brother.

The photographers exchanged glances.

- Not afraid of diseases? – Ritsuka taunted dryly, remembering Seimei's unreasonable fear of catching something.

The man leant back in his rotating chair, crossing his long legs at ankles.

- Scared like hell. Constantly. But Ritsuka – his expression changed to a troubled one – Be a little more understanding to your brother. I wasn't gifted with a strong will and unyielding morality like you. I've always been such a weak person, so prone to addictions. I'm a junkie, I've been one for such a long time – he drawled, looking at Ritsuka from underneath his curly fringe, his glasses sliding down to the very end of his nose – I need my daily fix of nicotine, of power, of people's fear. I need a fix of challenge, of expanding mu authority – the corners of his perfect mouth twitched – I'm not immune to pleasure, to the most basic of instincts…

He hooked his slender finger through a loop of Nisei's jeans, making it clear what kind of pleasure he meant.

Ritsuka wasn't surprised at all, but he could tell Keita was finding this show disturbing. After all, it wasn't common to see a person treating their supposed "lover" in such a degrading manner. Besides, throughout this whole little speech, an aura of unspoken danger was practically radiating from Seimei, swallowing every unfortunate soul in the room.

The younger Aoyagi began to wonder when exactly his brother had acquired that decadent attitude, that air of a exalted genius looking for a constant stimulation, ready to literally shoot holes in a wall out of boredom. He'd been like that when Ritsuka had seen him when Seimei had been twenty-one, when the brothers had crossed their paths soon after Beloved had returned from Europe. In the five years they hadn't heard about each other after the Septimal Moon incident, Seimei had drastically changed. Ritsuka remembered his bewilderment at seeing Seimei smoking and his brother's lazy reply that it'd been "recreational".

- But I bet even a hero like Rit-chan has his weaker moments – Nisei smirked, arrogant again after catching his owner's attention.

- If you call love a weakness.

Nisei actually frowned.

- Everything can be our weakness if we allow it to become one.

Ritsuka blinked.

Seimei, on the other hand, smacked the fighter's backside.

- Philosopher – he snorted – Save that for my court speeches. I don't want mere photographers to think Iskandar is sentimental.

Nisei nodded, pleased with himself.

Ritsuka was slowly getting furious with Seimei's offensive nonchalance.

- What's with that Iskandar crap? – he hissed – Couldn't you have thought of something more sensible?

Seimei gave him a look Ritsuka could guarantee he reserved for the most hopeless cases of chronic idiocy.

- Right – he inspected his pen – I should have chosen Beloved and got arrested the following morning?

Ritsuka took a deep breath to answer, but Seimei carried on.

- I've antagonised or will antagonise about 80% of the fighting units in this country, so I believe that it's highly likely one of them would be willing to take revenge on me by reporting me to the police. Besides, a yakuza with a nickname "Beloved" seems hardly threatening, don't you think?

Ritsuka thought that neither did a fighting pair with that name, but he'd rather leave this room in one piece, preferably one unharmed piece.

- Still, this one… - he insisted.

- Have you even checked it up?

Ritsuka blushed despite himself.

- So I thought.

- What a professional journalist, Rit-chan – Nisei giggled coming to pat Ritsuka's shoulder – You're gonna make it big one day.

- Oh, fuck off – the boy sent the older man a vicious glare – Anyway, what does it mean? Big and scary?

Seimei chuckled indulgently, while Nisei put a hand on his hip.

- No, it means "defender of men" but you were pretty close.

- Who in their right mind would give this name to that egocentric bastard?

- Well, me.

- Scratch that "right mind" remark – Ritsuka sighed.

Nisei didn't seem to be bothered by the implication.

Keita was starting to doubt if any of the three men in this room would notice if he suddenly vanished. They were having the time of their lives, bickering like crazy.

Ritsuka rolled his violet eyes.

- Alright, why the "defender of men"? The only man he defends is himself.

Seimei was content with leaving it up to his fighter to explain. It was amusing.

Nisei gave him one look full of pure admiration and love-based devotion, then turned to Ritsuka.

- Doesn't he look like a king to you?

- Not really, but what's the point anyway?

It was Nisei's turn to roll his dark orbs.

- A short version for dummies: Iskandar is Persian for Alexander, I think the rest is obvious.

Of course, Nisei the history-lover. Just great. Alexander. Phew. Seimei did have an ego.

- He's Iskandar and I'm his Bagoas.

Seimei smiled, making Ritsuka think of a big satisfied cat.

- Yes. After all, he's still my slave. So, slave, what are we going to do with them?

Nisei's face lit up. It didn't have a nice effect.

- I'd say they know a little too much, wouldn't you, mi Amado?

- Definitely – Seimei's baritone had a cutting note to it.

Ritsuka shivered. He honestly didn't expect that sudden change of atmosphere. But one may never get too comfortable in a presence of two possible psychopaths.

He knew he could probably negotiate with them. Seimei, as he'd said himself, had a soft spot for him, in a memory of his obsessive love from his younger days and Nisei, frankly, had turned out to be far more reasonable than his sacrifice several times. If he gave them the right arguments, they'd let him go.

He glanced at Keita.

That was the problem. Not matter the arguments, they'd never let Keita get out alive. He'd learnt too much. He now knew their faces, their names and the address of the office. Truth to be told, despite Seimei's bad deeds, Ritsuka would never report him (he would never report Nisei either, because it'd hurt his brother too much, or at least that was what he tried to convince himself of), but Keita probably would.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _

He was desperately searching for a solution. He needed to get them out of here alive, but also prevent Keita from going to the police. He tried to find something in his memory, replaying all of the most disastrous activities he'd taken part in.

Suddenly, he felt something. It was like a touch. A warm, yet cooling touch.

Intrigued and a little bit scared (you could never be too careful in one room with Akame), he focused on it. It didn't feel nice to have a foreign presence in your own mind.

He almost cursed aloud when he realised what it was.

It was a link connecting him to Soubi.

...

The blonde fighter jerked up registering a nagging presence in his mind. He knew what it was immediately and almost cried out in joy. He finally was one with Ritsuka!

The link was going to lead him straight to his Sacrifice.

...

Soubi was coming to him.

Ritsuka glanced at Seimei, Nisei and then Keita. The first one would be pissed, the second ready to kill the blonde and the third scared shitless and probably without hope of living to see another day.

He had no doubts Soubi would fight.

Only he wondered if it was such a good idea after all.

...

A/N Voilà, the next chapter. Comments, please :)


	6. Two sides of one coin

A/N Hello ^^ I finally forced myself to finish it. Well, maybe not the best suited phrase, but whatever XD Here it goes, I hope you like it. It was planned this way since the beginning, I hope I don't disappoint much ;)

...

**Two sides of one coin**

...

- Finish them off.

Ritsuka's heart literally stopped. Subconsciously, he felt that so did Soubi's.

His head shot in Seimei's direction. His brother hadn't even moved behind his desk, the cigarette dangling between his pale lips. There was nothing in those purple eyes, only a desert of ice.

Ritsuka's mouth formed a silent "what?". He didn't dare say it aloud, but he was positive Seimei understood him anyway.

The older Aoyagi took the cigarette out and smiled.

- You didn't expect it, did you? – he inquired – I bet you didn't. Your big brother would never hurt you, isn't that what you've been telling people in those past years?

Ritsuka froze. He could feel cold spreading from his feet upwards. He knew Keita was standing now just behind him, as if seeking a shelter, but he didn't care. It didn't matter. What mattered were Seimei's words. Just like always.

Seimei, in the meantime, stood up and approached his brother. He was beautiful. Dark, mysterious, controlled. Untouched by anything or anyone like a perfect marble sculpture.

He crouched down in front of Ritsuka and the sense of a horrible, dark-humoured déjà vu hit the younger man. A cold smooth hand found his own.

- You remember – it wasn't a question – That night. You weren't meant to be there, but what happened cannot be undone. Words can't be taken back.

- What's that supposed to mean? – Ritsuka's ears flattened against his head.

Long fingers were caressing his hand.

- You didn't choose me then – Seimei reminded him in a toneless voice – In fact, you never have. Whenever we meet, you hate me more and more…

- I *don't* hate him – Ritsuka whispered, suddenly a child once again.

- But you don't love me either – something sparked in Seimei's irises. It was quickly gone.

Ritsuka bit his lip.

- See, little brother? You can't deny it – there was a bitter victory in the Beloved sacrifice's voice now.

They were both oblivious to Keita's outburst that moment. Neither did they notice Nisei restraining him in one flicker of hand.

- That's not true – Ritsuka stubbornly insisted – You may not be very likeable, but I guess I do like you in a way... Much…

- Not very likeable? – Seimei mocked – The mildest thing you could have come up with. Why don't you say I'm hated?

Ritsuka hung his head.

- You're Beloved.

- Oh, really? Whose, pry tell? Nisei's? Yours? – Seimei laughed mirthlessly – Beloved, hated. Two sides of the same coin. Which side do you see?

- I said I don't hate you! – Ritsuka's tail was puffed – What else do you want to hear?

- You know – came a flat response.

Ritsuka thought he did. But at the same time, he was aware things were different this time. There wasn't an ounce of desperation is Seimei now, not like in the Academy.

- And you know I'll always forgive you anything – he confessed lowering his eyelids.

- I don't – Seimei immediately replied – Frankly, I know you won't.

- I will!

- Such a saint, Rit-chan – the dark fighter spoke up – What sense there is in forgiving a person who'll be a sinner forever?

Ritsuka didn't have the strength to look at him.

- That's not how it works, sabes? A sin can only be forgiven when a sinner wants it. When he truly strives to be a better person. Seimei doesn't. Do you honestly believe you can forgive a sinner who's planning another sin the moment he's confessing to his last one?

Ritsuka knew he couldn't. Those years ago he could have lied to himself that Seimei would change, that everything had been just a terrible misunderstanding, one error leading to a disaster. He was too wise and experience to cheat himself like that now.

Seimei ceased his gentle petting and sat on his heels.

- Yet another rip in the heart – he mused – There are only that many of them before the heart scatters completely. Every time you say you hate me, my heart becomes more wounded. In the end, there'll be nothing left of it. Do you begin to imagine what a heartless person is capable of doing, Ritsuka?

- I don't hate you! – Ritsuka cried out in growing despair – Don't put your words in my mouth! – he was looking for a solution, for the right phrase to placate Seimei.

As if at clue, the older brother didn't say anything, waiting. Ritsuka felt those deep eyes on him. Rather than encouraging him, they seemed to be mocking him, calling him on his lies.

- I-I love you – he stammered, remembering that his and Keita's lives depended on that.

Behind him, Nisei tsk-ed.

- You do, Ritsuka? – Seimei's tone was hopeful, lighter than before.

- I do – Ritsuka hurriedly confirmed, grasping the rope that could lead them out safely – How could I not love the person who's so much like me? – he repeated Seimei's words.

- I knew it – his brother breathed out, grabbing his both hands in a strong hold. Seimei's palms were warm.

Ritsuka let out a small sigh. The biggest step towards safety had been taken. Now, there remained Nisei to deal with. A very angry, bitter Nisei striking to take a revenge on Ritsuka for winning their little match.

Engrossed in that thought, he missed the look Seimei exchanged with the said fighter.

- Ritsuka – his brother's soft voice caught his attention – Ritsuka, come on. Let get out of here – he stood up and steered Ritsuka towards the door.

Enchanted, Ritsuka let himself be led by his hand like a child.

Only when they were at the door Seimei turned back and tossed to Nisei.

- Kill him.

Keita!

Ritsuka broke free from Seimei's hold, shaking his head in a mute protest. He tried to run to Nisei, to stop him, but Seimei caught his waist.

- Wait. Where do you think you're going?

- Keita! – Ritsuka gasped, pleading with Seimei despite himself – He can't kill him, he can't…

- Why would it matter? – Seimei quirked an eyebrow.

- He's my friend! – Ritsuka was begging with his eyes – I have to help him.

- Didn't you choose me? – his brother's voice was cool like usually.

- I said I love you – Ritsuka defended himself, but he understood he'd been caught – Not that I choose you over everyone else.

- It's the same.

- No, it's not! You don't understand love! Of course I'll always choose you over others if a need arises, but only in a dire situation – he earnestly tried to explain – I don't have to choose between you and Keita. I can have both of you, you as my beloved brother and him as a friend.

Seimei measured him.

- You're right – he admitted – You can have that, but I can't share you with anyone – he sounded like a person who's just won an argument.

He probably had.

Reaching out for the rope slipping from his fingers, Ritsuka started.

- Seimei, please… Just this once, humour me. It's nothing to you, but to me it means a lot.

Seimei stepped away, folding his arms.

- Me or him.

- Seimei…

- Decide, Ritsuka.

Shaking, the boy took a peek at Keita. His friend was paralysed, not by fear, but by Nisei's spell, obviously not aware of events happening around him. The fighter was standing above him, lips pressed in a thin line, eyes sharp and darker than normally.

Ritsuka closed his eyes.

- I can't abandon him – he whispered.

He wasn't prepared for being pushed away from his brother, straight into Nisei's open arms.

- What! – he tried to jump back at Seimei, but thin arms restrained him.

- Silencio, kitty – the fighter purred in his ear – Play nice.

Ritsuka shoved against him, but the hold didn't bulge. It only earned him a knee to his belly.

- Naughty child.

- Seimei – Ritsuka managed to gasp, fighting for breath.

He was ignored. Anger filled him, but he could only hang his head to hide his fury and hurt.

- Seimei – the fighter addressed his Sacrifice.

He got an answer at once.

- Just kill both of them.

Nisei grinned, his aura darkening, while Ritsuka sputtered.

- Seimei, why…

Seimei pinched the bridge of his nose.

- Shh… Please, don't start – he pressed the door handle – You shouldn't have tried to manipulate a manipulator. I'm way above your level.

With that, he was gone.

...

Soubi felt everything. Every beat of Ritsuka's heart, every fear, insecurity and hope. He felt the growing despair, the frantic search. For what, he knew not.

But he could experience the same affecting presence Ritsuka did, that ominous influence, that overwhelming control.

As well as the other presence. Lingering on the fringe of his perception, barely there, yet threatening and menacing like a shadow you can't scare off with light. Like a jackal following its prey's scent, waiting to deal out the killing blow.

He gritted his teeth heading down the street in near-run. He could barely distinguish the bond from all the feelings surrounding him, less determine the direction in which he should go. If only Ritsuka decided to call him. To give him more than those unspecific images, little peeks into his awareness.

The boy kept refusing to do so.

...

Nisei had to restrain Ritsuka with a spell to drag him back to the car. However, he didn't steal Ritsuka's consciousness, forcing the young sacrifice to see and hear everything what was to happen to him. Sure, he wanted his victory to be complete. Why would he spare Ritsuka the knowledge when and how he's dying?

Ritsuka knew they were driving somewhere, but he couldn't tell where. Nisei had once again showed his cruelty or weird mercy and deposited Ritsuka on the backseat in the way he could not see through the window. He could only watch Keita's prone figure lying next to him. The sight of his friend being practically dead while still alive made him ill. He wondered if it was one of Nisei's sick games.

The fighter didn't try to liven up the atmosphere with his insane babbling. He was apparently focused on the road, at least that much Ritsuka could gather. He expected Akame to boast that he'd been the one staying with Seimei in the end. Ritsuka was actually curious what Seimei would have done if his love confession had been genuine. What would happen to the fighter? Would anything change at all? Would he be pushed away after long years of being the only person in Seimei's life? Did Ritsuka's decision have any impact on the Beloved dynamics? Hadn't Nisei been chosen long before the question arose?

More importantly, did the man realise he was a victor?

Why were those thoughts clouding Ritsuka's mind now, on the way to his death? He had no illusions that he'd survive after Seimei had left him to meet his fate at Nisei's hands. Very fitting to have your demise dealt out by the person who'd wanted you gone as long as you could remember. Nisei was surely planning to celebrate it afterwards.

Suddenly, Ritsuka imagined Nisei dancing around with a champagne, a pair of his ears cut off from his corpse on an honorary place on a shelf. He couldn't stop himself and retched.

That brought on a reaction from the fighter.

- Scared, Rit-chan? – he asked, a quiet chuckle shaking his thin frame – Don't worry, I've been planning it since forever. Everything will go smoothly.

Ritsuka felt himself going red from embarrassment. It was one thing being scared shitless and another letting your executioner knew that.

- Relieving – he spat – None of your plans went well.

- De veras? – the fighter leered, apparently pissed when reminded of his spectacular failures – Didn't Seimei throw you away?

Ritsuka didn't have an answer to that, so he only sent Nisei the most baleful look he could muster. Not that he could see anything other than the fighter's jeans.

Then, he once again became aware of Soubi's presence in his mind. How stupid of Nisei to leave him conscious. But arrogance is always the end of the smartest and most dangerous of criminals.

He called his fighter for help.

...

Soubi's head jerked up when he felt the pull of the bond.

Ritsuka was calling him!

He broke into run, following the shining thread hanging in the air, leading him straight to his Sacrifice.

...

The black BMW silently pulled off. Then, the door was opened and Ritsuka found himself facing the Bay. He didn't recognise the surrounding, though.

Nisei pushed him and Keita out and dragged them several feet away from the car.

- I don't want the body dirty – the fighter informed with a wicked grin – Blood makes horrible stains.

Soubi felt that he was nearing Ritsuka, but the boy still remained far away. But he was on a right path.

He speeded up.

- So, Rit-chan – Nisei sing-songed crouching down – You or him first?

Ritsuka gritted his teeth, letting the fighter knew how much he hated him.

- I think him – Nisei drawled with a sick delight – I wanna see you watching, seeing how much you've let him down.

Ritsuka knew he didn't betray Keita's trust in any way. They had both made the decision to stalk Iskandar. It was a cold comfort, but it calmed down his conscience.

Obviously disappointed by the lack of reaction, Nisei produced a knife from his pocket and held it to Keita's throat.

- Should I play a little? Kitty seems to be unresponsive, bored even.

The rational part of Ritsuka's mind told him that Nisei wouldn't do that, that the fighter would never risk letting his fingerprints stay on any object that could help the police trace the murder back to him, but that part was dulled by the growing panic.

- Let him go – he croaked out – He means nothing to you. He's not the one you want to hurt.

Nisei tilted his head.

- What are you saying, Rit-chan? Why would I need a reason to hurt someone? It's fun anyway. See – he pressed the knife a little – Shall I crave him a pretty necklace, just like that other person that trails after you? Wouldn't it be fitting to send him to the other world with your name adorning his little-whitey neck? – big gleaming eyes looked at Ritsuka from behind a curtain of black hair.

Ritsuka clenched his fists. He truly wanted to strangle the man. Why did he ever think Nisei could be called "nice"?

Then it hit him. The restraining spell was getting slack! Nisei's spells were powerful and initially impossible to deflect but the fighter lacked the attention span needed to keep them up for longer periods of time.

As soon as he felt the invisible bonds disappear, Ritsuka jumped at the fighter, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Ritsuka could say he'd taken Nisei completely by surprise because the resistance the fighter put up was purely symbolical. Having in mind who he was fighting, Ritsuka tried with all his might to keep his hand clasped firmly on Nisei's lips, preventing him from speaking.

Panting, he finally managed to straddle the thinner man and pinned him to the ground. Good thing Nisei wasn't a basilisk, otherwise he would be dead.

...

Soubi passed the first building in the harbour. Ritsuka was something there and judging by the physical strain on his side of the bond, he was fighting.

Soubi had to find him. Quickly.

...

Ritsuka wrenched the knife out of Nisei's hand and put it to the fighter's throat. He was acting on some self-preservation instinct now. Besides, the fighter unleashed other, the worst kind of instincts in him too.

- Set him free – he commanded – Set Keita free or I'll kill you.

Nisei's eyes taunted him. He was even looking down pointedly, showing Ritsuka that it was impossible to talk with your mouth forced shut.

He should wait for Soubi. His fighter was coming and he'd knew how to handle Akame. Well, he'd probably kill him, but he was sure neither he nor Nisei had any doubts about it.

But if something went wrong *before* Soubi got there…

He loosened his hold on Nisei's mouth.

- Release him – he ordered in what he believed was a firm voice – I warn you, if you start a spell other than that, I'll kill you before the words leave your mouth.

A wide grin marred Nisei's smooth face.

Then, a horrible, chilling laughter broke the silence of the docks.

- Stupid child – the man shook his head so few droplets of blood appeared on his neck – You don't have the guts to do that.

- I do – Ritsuka assured, pressing the knife more strongly, oddly fascinated by a crimson collar now adorning the milky neck.

As if sensing his interest, Nisei stretched his neck so it was cut deeper.

- What are you doing? – Ritsuka demanded, not moving the knife by a millimetre – You're hurting yourself.

- Aaa, ya – the man smiled – Nice, isn't it? Having my blood on your hands?

Unsure of what he was doing, Ritsuka scooped up a crimson rivulet with his finger. He'd seen a lot of blood in his life, why would this man's be different?

- I could get used to it – Ritsuka admitted without hesitance.

Only when Nisei laughed did he realise what he'd said.

- Release Keita – Ritsuka quickly changed the topic but Nisei would have none of that.

- You know I'm going to kill him. Yet, you let me speak freely, because that gives you a chance to cut me, to beat me.

- Nonsense – Ritsuka spat – You're saying shit just like usual. You know what, Nisei? You really are low, just as Seimei says. You bark, but never bite.

In response, Nisei showed his white canines.

- You hope everyone will be scared of you, but it doesn't work on me. I don't care if you're a sociopath or a sane person. A yakuza or a fighter or no one. You're always pathetic, wanting the only thing you will never get.

Nisei glared.

- Oh yes – Ritsuka carried on – You do everything he orders you to because you think he will notice you, will come to care for you. While you're a tool, a killing machine to him. Maybe an easy fuck from time to time.

- You know nothing – Nisei snapped, a little too quickly.

- Really? – Ritsuka quirked an eyebrow – But I can guess a lot. Tell me, Ni-chan, am I getting it right?

The fighter locked his eyes with Ritsuka's.

- Kill me now – he said evenly – Or your friend will leave this world.

Ritsuka trailed the blood soaking the man's turtleneck.

The boy knew Akame wasn't bluffing. Yet, he only brought the knife higher, cutting a long line on Nisei's cheek, never breaking the eye contact.

A hand was picked up.

- Die.

...

Soubi frantically ran between the dark buildings, getting closer and closer. Not close enough, though.

He felt Ritsuka's agitation, strange calmness and implacable excitement. He couldn't even begin to imagine what was going on. He could only pray he'd be on time.

Only on time for what?

...

Ritsuka's heart missed a beat when he fully realised what he'd done. Keita was dead even though he could have prevented it. He had had all the aces up his sleeve, yet he had allowed that to happen. For what? A short moment of satisfaction?

His hands weren't even shaking.

- Not feeling guilty, are you? – the fighter whispered, eyeing the blade that was now just under his left eye – No, you wouldn't – he answered himself – You don't feel *anything*, do you?

Digging his knees harshly into Nisei's ribs, Ritsuka snapped.

- I'd have to be you to be unaffected.

The fighter gasped at the sudden pain, but smirked nevertheless.

- Yet you come up with such precise words. A weird sign of panic.

- Shut up – Ritsuka's pressed into the ribs again – Murderer.

- Murderer? – Akame grinned – Me? I'm just a tool to be used by a real murderer. I wonder, who exactly let me speak?

Ritsuka jumped up as if the fighter burnt. When he was more or less in a standing position, a wave of dizziness hit him, so strong that he lost his balance and almost blacked out.

When he got himself under control he noted that they roles had been reversed.

Akame was just behind him, the hateful knife now dangerously close to his own neck.

Soubi could see the Bay now. He was almost completely out of breath after the long run, but he was positive Ritsuka was just few metres away.

- Kitty lost his claws, how sad – the dark fighter giggled into Ritsuka's ear – To think he had doggy where he wanted him and then foolishly let him go.

Everything was so surreal that Ritsuka had to agree he had been foolish. Like an idiot even.

- I told you you can't kill me – Akame snickered – But your show did surprise me, I have to give it to you.

- Stop that rambling – Ritsuka shot at him, picking his chin up.

- So proud – Nisei's free hand traced the boy's profile – Just like Him. Not a scared unsure child anymore.

- Apparently – Ritsuka huffed.

Now that he was in a hopeless situation again, he only had his dignity left to cling onto.

Besides, he needed distraction that would keep his thoughts away from Keita.

- Typical sacrifice – Akame sneered – Behaving like a king even facing his death. Can't stand the thought of being touched by a fighter?

- Full of complexes this much? – after this question, Ritsuka could literally feel Nisei shaking with fury. Well, good to know he *could* push the right buttons.

- Merely observing – it didn't come out as careless as Nisei would have probably wanted it to – Wasn't that all knife-thing about that? Putting me in my right place?

- What are you talking about? – Ritsuka's eyes grew wide.

- What? But you know what – Akame barked out – You cutting me. Fighter don't cut. Sacrifices do. Animals don't derive pleasure from torturing or maiming. But their owners do.

- Quit this – Ritsuka demanded hotly.

- You did like blood flowing down my neck. You saw it as punishment.

- You know the last thing I want to do is to punish – Ritsuka tried to laugh a little, but was afraid of cutting himself like Nisei did.

- You say that, but your actions speak otherwise – Nisei noted – You can't run away from your true self.

- Not every sacrifice is a sadist – Ritsuka snapped – You'd do well to remember that. Never generalise.

Nisei laughed. It sent shivers down Ritsuka's spine.

- What lies people can feed themselves. Tell me, Rit-chan, why didn't you kill me?

- I'm not a murderer.

- Oh, ya. Soubi is.

- What? – the boy cried out outraged.

Another laugh.

- Oh, Rit-chan, so oblivious. So naïve. You don't even understand yourself. You didn't kill me because killing is beneath you. You probably hoped Soubi would come and take care of me.

- It'd be stupid on my part – Ritsuka pointed out with a growing discomfort.

- I didn't say sacrifices are smart, did I? I actually think you're far too proud and that's your downfall. But you have to admit that while you had no qualms about hurting me, you can only imagine Soubi killing me, not you yourself.

- I don't imagine anyone killing you, okay? – Ritsuka exploded – Unlike you, I don't harbour sick fantasies about my supposed enemy's death!

Nisei's entire frame was trembling with laughter.

- Such ideas! When I've already told you I'll never kill you.

- Great! – Ritsuka snapped – Then what are you doing, if not trying to kill me?

- Hmm – Nisei drawled – I'd call it making a point.

The boy was shaking with anger and anticipation.

- Splendid. Then make it and leave.

He could feel Soubi getting close.

- You can't kill me. I can't kill you. Easy like that – Nisei withdrew the knife.

- What about Seimei's orders? – Ritsuka didn't dare move a muscle.

- It won't be the first time I've botched up, will it? – the fighter chuckled bitterly – I'm heading for a new record. And another punishment.

- You should be heading home – the boy informed.

The fighter gave him a weird look.

- You did say you're not planning to kill me, right? – Ritsuka stuttered nervously – So get your arse out of here.

- Why the sudden change in the atmosphere? – Nisei eyed him suspiciously.

- You've done enough, go! – Ritsuka waved to the BMW – You killed my friend, do you have to torment me more?

Soubi was just a street away.

Comprehension dawned.

- Could it be you're protecting me? – Nisei asked slyly.

- You're truly not in your right mind – Ritsuka spat – Expect the police tomorrow if anything.

- You're going to alert them?

- You doubt it? – Ritsuka was genuinely surprised.

- Very much – Nisei grinned at him.

- Get. Out. Of. Here – the boy's ears were so low they disappeared in his hair.

Laughing, the fighter strolled towards the car.

...

Soubi could see two figures in a dim light of docks lamps. The bond told him Ritsuka was one of them, but he had no idea who the other one was. He or she was too lean to be Keita.

Just few more minutes.

...

When he heard the car door being opened, Ritsuka's ears shot up. Keita was lying just a feet or two away from him, but he had to know.

He ran up to the car.

- Nisei! – he banged on the window – Nisei!

It was opened.

- What do you want, kitty?

Swallowing a reaction to the stupid nickname, Ritsuka quickly asked.

- Why are you letting me go?

Nisei's eyebrows shot up.

- I think I made myself clear. I will never kill you…

- Just like I will never kill you – Ritsuka angrily finished – Bullshit.

Nisei actually smiled at that.

- Even if this is how you saw it, it lost sense after Seimei ordered you to kill me – Ritsuka hurriedly explained his point – It's clear you won. He doesn't want me.

- Quizás – Nisei's mouth twitched – At least I have him for myself now – he pressed the button to close the window.

Ritsuka stopped it with his hands.

- Hey, you're gonna break it!

- Why, Nisei?

- You're…

- Just fucking answer!

Nisei shut up in the middle of a word.

...

Just another step or two and Soubi would be within hearing range.

...

To Ritsuka's utter shock, Nisei gently removed his hands from the window pane.

- Back in the Academy, Agatsuma would have gladly kill me. You wouldn't have let him.

- What? No one said anything about killing you.

- But you wouldn't have, would you?

The BMW silently disappeared into the night.

Ritsuka's knees gave up supporting his weight.

...

Three minutes later, Soubi found him lying on the ground, next to Keita's body.

- Ritsuka – the blonde fell to his knees, scooping his precious burden up – I'm so sorry I didn't make it.

The boy knew it was his fighter propping him up, but his thoughts still strayed to the other one. Had Nisei truly meant it? Could he mean it? Could he truly see it that way? Ritsuka didn't believe it. He was almost sure Nisei had come up with it on the spot. Almost.

- Ritsuka, please, say something – Soubi pleaded softly, combing through his Sacrifice's hair.

- It's alright – he whispered.

It wasn't. Keita was dead and Nisei had got away. Again.

- What happened? – the blonde inquired, heart aching at the boy's despair.

- He's dead – Ritsuka informed him in a collected tone – Keita, I mean.

Soubi could have said that much. But he doubted the other boy had committed suicide.

- Ritsuka, how… - he didn't know how to voice it. He, a fighter, couldn't form words. But how do you ask how one's friend was murdered?

Ritsuka turned to take in Keita's limp body. When he glanced at Soubi again, his eyes had a distant look to them.

- We were kidnapped – he provided indifferently – He was killed.

- Oh, Ritsuka – Soubi hugged him – I'm so sorry, please…

Ritsuka was stiff in his arms.

- I think you should call the police.

...

They were waiting for the police when Soubi broke the long silence that had been stretching for several minutes.

- Why were you left alive?

- Would you rather I wasn't?

- Ritsuka! – Soubi's heart stilled – Whatever I've done to make you think so…

- Shhh – the boy put his finger to the blonde's lips – It was a mean thing to say, I'm sorry. I have no reason to suspect that. As for your question, I have no idea. I was sure he's going to kill me, but he ran away. Maybe he spotted you and thought you're someone else, I don't know – he put his hands into his pockets.

- A "he"? – Soubi frowned – Would you recognise him?

Yes. Yes. Gods, yes. Everywhere and every time. So would you. Our nemesis.

- No, I don't think so – he furrowed his eyebrows – A man like any other. Besides, it was so dark, I was so frightened… - he let his voice crack and burst into tears.

He didn't protest this time when Soubi embraced him.

...

Soon, the police arrived. D. I. Satō was among them.

Ritsuka barely heard his voice. He guessed the detective inspector was apologising, calling himself a fool and cursing Iskandar, but he wasn't entirely sure. So he let Soubi do the talking. He didn't even register what excuse the fighter gave for being here before the police.

- Aoyagi-kun – Satō gently put a hand on Ritsuka's shoulder – I know it's the worst time possible, but do you know who was behind that?

Ritsuka looked at him with surprisingly clear eyes.

- No, I don't. Could be Iskandar, or the Russian. They both had Japanese men with them.

Satō nodded. He wasn't expecting much. After all, Iskandar was an elusive criminal. He and his man never left traces.

- My men have checked on Keita. I mean…

- They have the cause of death – Ritsuka finished emotionlessly.

- Yes – Satō sounded apologetic – Strangulation. No handprints visible, though.

Ritsuka nodded in acknowledgment. Well, what else did they expect from Nisei?

He left Soubi and Satō to discuss the possible reason for that. He could offer them nothing more than the truth, after all.

He passed by Keita's corpse which was in a process of being covered and came to a halt few steps away from the Bay's shore. He sent a quick prayer in Keita's sake to the moon that was now fully visible after clouds were cleared by a sea wind.

Unconsciously, he put a finger in his mouth.

Nisei's blood was wonderfully sweet.

...

A/N Comments, please? Did I botch up? ;)


End file.
